prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She's Better Now/@comment-5329150-20130109130937
I wasn't expecting much to happen in the premiere because premieres are meant to answer a few questions and then make up more questions so. I was shocked/pleased with a few surprises like Emily's dad being back, I swear she has the best parents in town. yes, I love Pam. she's changed her ways since season 1. I was pleased that Paige wasn't in the episode, and I was shocked that I didn't hate Meredith. I thought she was gonna be a complete bitch first things first, I loved seeing Toby as A and making moves. it was so awesome and frustrating at the same time. evil sure looks good on Keegan ;) Hanna believing Mona didn't annoy me as much as I thought it would. I totally get her for wanting to trust her friend again but according to the spoilers that's gonna get her hurt big time. Emily was the second dumbest person to me in this episode. when she took her dad's phone instead of just unlocking the code while he was out was just dumb, what if A texted her while he had it? I'm really loving how their building up to the tortue A's gonna give Aria. I was truly shocked that it wasn't much Ezria in this episode. I love them but it was refreshing. I am so here for a Aria breakdown during this season. I wonder what it means now that Byron overheard Aria talking about A? and I feel like Aria should've snapped when he said "I know what your friends are capable of" and "tell the truth while you have the chance" ugh I hate him. the Ali flashback was my favorite. so many little clues! I'm so happy were getting more of them in 3B. I swear my theory of Ali still being alive in hiding is true! this flashback showed how scared Ali really was but she's strong when she has to be. A must have really had her scared for her life Am I the only one who was loving Mona this entire episode?! lol, she's a bad bitch. man I can't wait until she starts acting snarky again, her insults are the best. and something tells me when Spencer finds out about Toby, Mona is really gonna let her shady bitch side come out. Bonus. I thought Caleb and Aria's scene was great. I would ship them together. ;) anyways Caleb needs to calm down, him getting involved with this A thing makes me suspicious and worried. he already got shot once, does he wanna get killed now ? and Jason, I don't think he tried to push Aria. i think its a red herring because one of the producers said we were gonna be questioning him in the beginning but as the season goes on, we find out his true motives and history with Ali. I think he's good, he's my fave supporting character! lastly. my poor Spencer! I like her but honestly I can't wait to see her fall apart. I was enjoying how blind she was being, it was all so deliciously tragic. she was dumb as hell for telling the girls to leave the diary tho. I was so pissed, I was like and she's suppose to be the smartest of the group? Pft!